Pitt
Pitt (ピット, Pitto) is a freelance reporter and an Aristocrat of Evil. Character Outline Pitt is a young man with short, fair hair and freckles. He usually sports a flat cap. Additionally, Pitt is a cheerful individual, whose primary interest is to obtain sensational stories.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, page 22 History At one time when Pitt was penniless, Tanaka helped him and gave him food.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 124, page 8 Pitt has attended meetings with other Aristocrats of Evil at Phantomhive Manor, since Vincent Phantomhive's time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 6 Plot Blue Cult Arc ]] At Epping Forest, Pitt and Sebastian Michaelis approach two of Sphere Music Hall's employees, who are in the process of burying a woman. Sebastian reveals that they are aware of Sphere's treacherous operations, and that Funtom Music Hall was established to steal enough of Sphere's audience so that Sphere would have no choice but draw more blood from their current audience members; in turn, more deaths from blood loss would occur, and, from there, all Sebastian has to do is wait at the burial site and catch Sphere Music Hall in the act of burying their corpses. Pitt laughs, comparing Ciel Phantomhive, with his "wicked schemes," to his father, and says that, thanks to him, he has another scoop. To the two men's distress, he wonders aloud which paper will give him the best offer, since, according to him, the life of a freelance reporter is unstable, and, thus, he needs to "hit it big."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, pages 15-22 The two men attempt to shoot Pitt and Sebastian, but the latter stops the bullets with pieces of cutlery, and kicks them into the hole with the corpse. Afterward, Sebastian suggests that they put their best face forward, as not many get to grace the front page of a newspaper. Both Pitt and Sebastian tell them to "watch the birdie," and the former snaps a picture of them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, pages 23-25 Subsequently, news of Sphere Music Hall perpetuating a "ghastly murder" makes the front page of the Penny Illustrated Paper.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, page 26 At Phantomhive Manor, Pitt, Ciel, Sebastian, and Soma Asman Kadar have convened. Pitt compliments the afternoon tea and pudding, and inquires after Tanaka, disclosing that it was Tanaka who fed him when he was poor. When Pitt mentions Ciel's love of mischief, Soma admits that he cannot imagine Ciel as a prankster, which prompts Pitt to say that Vincent Phantomhive and Tanaka had their hands full with Ciel back then. He adds that he still has a photograph of Ciel's family, to Soma's excitement, but an angered Ciel snatches it from Pitt before he can reveal it. Ciel admonishes Pitt, while Soma asks him why he is so upset. Pitt laughs it off, claiming that he can make countless copies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 124, pages 7-10 Afterward, Agni enters the room with Fred Abberline, who tells Ciel that he needs to speak to him. Consequently, Sebastian asks Pitt and Soma to leave, and they comply.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 124, page 11 Quotes * "Dearie me! Earl Phantomhive really does think up some wicked schemes! He's got a pretty face, but blood will out, as they say! He's just like his daddy. Well! I have another scoop 'cos of him . . . so cheers, guv! I wonder which paper'll gimme the best offer! The life of a freelance reporter ain't that stable, so I gotta hit it big!" Trivia *He shares his surname with Julius Pitt. So far, it is unknown whether they are in some way related to each other or this is just a coincidence. References es:Pitt it:Pitt Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Aristocrats of Evil Category:Blue Cult Arc